Falling Leaves
by theladyofmyths
Summary: Jack and Ashi decide to rest and enjoy the scenery, and then each other's company. PWP, M rating for sexual content.


Jack and Ashi had been walking through the massive forest for quite some time. They had entered it days ago and still not reached the other side. At first they had been focused on reaching the other side, but days later with the edge of forest nowhere in sight, they had somewhat taken to slowing down. One moment in particular, Jack had realized that Ashi had stopped walking. Confused, he turned to find her staring up into the branches of the massive trees.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking back towards her.

"Nothing," she said calmly, looking to him for a brief moment. "Just admiring the scenery."

He looked up to the branches high in the air, shielding them from the sun. Despite the green color, every so once in a while, a leaf would flutter down to the path. "The trees are quite lovely here," he commented. "A short break could be quite refreshing."

Ashi let him guide her to a fallen log where they both sat in silence, admiring the beauty of the forest around them. Eventually, Jack found his eyes upon her petite and surprisingly curvy form wrapped in her leaf dress.

"Jack?" Ashi asked him after a moment. His eyes shot to hers and he suddenly realized that she had caught him staring at her.

"F-forgive me!" he turned his face away from her blushing. Ashi let out a small laugh and guided him back to facing her.

"I don't mind you looking," she told him with a mischievous smile. "As long as I'm allowed to look, too." His blush grew as he watched her eyes slowly roam over his muscular, toned body.

"Ashi," he started, not sure what to think of her boldness. Not that he didn't appreciate the idea that she looked at him in the same manner, of course. She merely hummed in response and looked back up to him with half lidded eyes. He couldn't help thinking of previous nights they'd shared.

"W-we… we shouldn't do that, again," he blushed, feeling his arousal growing.

"If we shouldn't, then you should stop looking at me like we should," Ashi stated, her smile faded. "Also, you should stop pouncing me. It's terribly confusing when you do."

"That's part of the problem," he said, running his hand through her hair. "I don't want to stop." Jack bent forward to meet her lips upon his. As it deepened, he wrapped his arms around her as she moved her hands to his hair, unpinning it and watching as his long dark locks fell to his shoulders. He felt her smile though her kiss. He sighed as they parted and Ashi watched as one of his arms suddenly went under her legs.

"Jack?" she questioned. "What are y- OH!" She let out a surprised gasp as he lifted her up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He then began walking off the path, past the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered.

"Somewhere hidden from the path," he responded.

Eventually, he found a spot behind one of the trees that he deemed as being far enough away that was hidden by the brush. He then got down on his knees, placing her down on the ground. She then guided him on top of her with a happy smile, sighing as they returned to their kiss. Just as he began to trace his tongue along her lips, he suddenly began to kiss his way down to her neck. Her breathing deepened at the sensations that stirred within her.

He then began to place gentle bites on her skin and an audible gasp escaped from her throat.

"Oh, god! Jack!" she moaned out as her hands flew to his hair. She continued to gasp and moan as he nibbled his way down to the top of her dress.

He paused for a moment to tell her, "I have… imagined doing this for quite some time."

_"Imagined?"_ she wondered in thought as he continued to kiss her. Before she could question more, she felt a pull at her top and heard a ripping sound. When she realized he was pulling her dress off with his teeth, she couldn't help letting out a surprised gasp.

He immediately stopped at the sound, releasing her dress out of fear that he'd taken a misstep and pushing himself off of her.

"Forgive me!" he said flustered. "I apologize deeply for acting so beastly with you. I give you my word, such a transgression will not -"

"Jack, stop. It's fine," she told him. "I was just surprised." She began to remove his sash, continuing, "You usually aren't so… aggressive like that. How… how long have you imagined doing that?"

"A long time," he answered after a moment. "We only recently became lovers and I feared being so… aggressive might frighten you."

She looked into his eyes as she pulled his gi off his body.

"It doesn't," she whispered in a husky voice. She pulled him back on top of her, caressing his bare skin as he went back to kissing her chest. As he worked his way back down to the tear in her dress, he looked into her eyes, worried as if needing reassurance.

"You know we're in a forest, right?" she asked, implying she was capable of fixing it or making a new one if need be.

He then flashed a devilish grin as she watched him take the top of her dress back in his teeth and pulled, exposing her cleavage to him. He released her garment to kiss and suckle upon the newly exposed bare skin, causing her to pant and moan with a deep desire for him to ravish her breasts.

She removed her hands from him and pushed her breasts together for him. Of course, because his face was planted in her cleavage, he was now being squished with them. She was almost certain that she could feel his blush and she couldn't help letting out a small laugh.

It wasn't long before she felt his hands upon her breasts, kneading them together as she moaned out in pleasure. She felt him pressing her breasts together so that her nipples touched. Before she could ask about it, he took both of the tender nubs into his mouth and sucked. She threw her head back and cried out as she felt the pleasure from his actions ripple through out her body.

"Jack," she sighed out in ecstasy, gripping his arms. "Oh, god. Jack, please."

She gasped as he felt his tongue tease her nipples one last time before he released them to continue tearing her dress apart down past her navel, gently ripping apart the piece she used as a belt and pushing one side of the dress away with his face while the other fell to the side, leaving her body bare beneath him.

He took in the sight of her sprawled out under him. Her honey colored skin. Her wide hips. Her perky breasts. Her face lost in the ecstasy of pleasure he giving her.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing beneath her navel and traveling down into the nest of hair between her legs. She happily parted them, exposing her womanhood to him as he continued kissing downwards until his lips touched her clitoris, eliciting a deep moan escaping from her throat.

He continued to lick and kiss that part of her being as she panted out in pleasure. Just as she began to whisper out his name again, she suddenly felt him suck on her and she couldn't help running her hands through his hair and thrusting her hips upwards, her body desperate for a different part of him.

"Oh, god! Jack, I can't!" she suddenly cried out pushing him off of her. Before he could ask, he suddenly felt himself pushed onto the ground and watched as she pulled off his fundoshi. Ashi then climbed on top of him, straddling him and taking his manhood into her hand. Guiding him to the entrance of her dripping wet pussy and plunging all of him into her as she sat down, gasping and moaning at the sensation of being filled by him.

She then thrusted her hips forward at a furious pace, releasing a series of sighs and moans as she lost her mind to lust. Her hands balanced herself on his abdomen as he kept his on her thighs, enjoying both the sight of her rocking herself on him and the pleasure of her on his cock.

Ashi suddenly let out a final gasp and collapsed on his chest, desperate to catch her breath. He wrapped her up in his arms holding her close to him as she calmed herself. After a moment, he very careful sat up with her and rolled on top of her, taking care not to harm her as he did so.

He looked to her closed eyes and then placed very light kisses on her neck, whispering to her, "Ashi, I want to keep making love to you."

He received no verbal answer. He did however watch eagerly as she placed her fingers at her entrance and spread her lips apart for him. He reinserted himself and watched as she bit her lip.

Ashi wrapped him in her arms as he continued humping her, eventually wrapping her legs around him as well. It wasn't long before she had begun panting out in pleasure again, just as Jack began to thrust wildly into her.

He suddenly pulled out of her with a groan and Ashi watched as his cum landed on her belly. Jack panted as he laid down next to her, finding his gi and using a corner of it to wipe her clean. She then looked contently into his eyes and rolled over into his arms. Jack then pulled the garment over himself and his beloved, using it as a make shift blanket.

"Jack?" she said, snuggling into his toned chest. "I like it when we take breaks."

"As do I."


End file.
